


They see dreamily, Emily

by alteabellerose



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Emily is my wife and i love her and this is purely self-indulgent, F/F, Fluff, sorry that this is so short @ everyone else upset with the lack of farmer/emily fics here, there are literally zero farmer/Emily fics on this website. i seek to rectify that, wow i totally forgot to tag this with like...actual tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteabellerose/pseuds/alteabellerose
Summary: Takes place after Emily and the farmer are married. Written because some of the comments she makes break my heart and make me wish I could sit inside the house with her all day and neglect the farm for a while.The title is from Emily by Frank Sinatra





	

The lightest blush is dusting her cheeks pink, and she says “Don’t worry about me… I know you’ve got a lot of responsibilities outside of the house. I’m fine in here by myself!” She is looking at you for a moment, and then she breaks eye contact, casting her gaze downward and off to the right.

You know what that means.

“Hey,” you say in the softest tone you have in you while bringing your hand up to cup her face. “Look at me, beautiful.” You guide her face back up and lock eyes with her again. Her eyes look glassy. Your heart breaks.

“I may have responsibilities out there, what with the crops and the dog and the chickens,” you stroke her cheek with your thumb, “but you will always be my priority.” You kiss her softly and wrap your arms around her. Her head comes to rest against your shoulder, and you stand there for a few minutes, rocking slightly side-to-side. You rest your chin atop her head and twirl the ends of her hair with your fingers.

“I love you.”


End file.
